


自慰

by HelenHo



Category: DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenHo/pseuds/HelenHo





	自慰

房间内很安静，只有那被刻意抑制的轻轻喘息，Dick轻微抖动，他坐在床边，伸出舌尖润湿唇角，一只手解开裤子皮带开始缓缓撸动温热的阴茎，他把双腿分得更开，方便自己手上的动作。  
阴茎渐渐抬头，并且不断膨胀，他从抽屉里抽出一只还没拆封的安全套，半瓶润滑剂还有一个超出“平均尺寸”的按摩棒，熟练地把安全套套在按摩棒上，用手指蘸上不少润滑液扩张。他给自己扩张知道分寸，虽然Jason也很温柔，但是他动情时该死的占有欲和控制欲还是会时不时弄痛自己。  
Jason外出一周，才过去3天他就已经没办法忍下膨胀的性欲。很明显他欲求不满。但是自从遇到Jason，他虽然也会和女孩儿们调情，但是和女孩儿做爱的快感不能再吸引到他，他似乎完全接受了前列腺高潮带来的快感。被开扩过的后穴湿润软化，仅仅被顶端的摩擦就已经有些发热，他抬起双腿架在桌面上，试了不少次才把按摩棒塞了进去大半，进入的一刻他想到的是Jason的老二，比起按摩棒它好像是有意识一般，每一次都会顶到让自己忍不住大声呻吟出来的点，然后被他咬上后颈，留下大大小小的吻痕。甚至有些时候Jason会故意不戴套直接射进去，像一个渴求肌肤接触的孩子，又像一头热衷捕猎的猛兽。  
Dick沉沉地呼吸然后拖动按摩棒，后穴内壁尽力去感受上面的纹路，但是它根本比不上爱人的阴茎。"Jason……Jay……"他叫着Jason的名字，好在公寓的墙十分隔音，不会有邻居来敲门。用按摩棒操自己的感觉并没有那么舒服，他的屁股都坐麻了，尾骨也有些疼痛。他把按摩棒的震动频率调到最大档，震动的头部恰好顶撞在那个腺体上的时候肌肉都绷紧了，他找到了熟悉的那一点，随后开始攻击那里。想象着在自己身体里的是Jason。  
越来越快的速度让他无法阻止快要射的阴茎。他用手掌握住根部，生理泪水在眼眶中转了片刻便聚成大颗落下。Dick很快就到达了高潮，眼前一片只饱含着快乐的白光过后，手上，地上和衣服上落下了点点白浊。  
高潮过后，Dick没有把按摩棒抽出来，而是呆呆坐在原处，思绪又开始编织一些乱七八糟的剧情，有关于自己，也有关于Jason。这时，公寓钥匙孔有了熟悉的声响。


End file.
